Many imaging apparatus, such as printers, photocopiers, and so-called “all-in-one” apparatus (which typically combine at least the functions of a printer and a photocopier into a single apparatus) are frequently configured to receive an interchangeable imaging media tray to allow a user to use different sizes and types of imaging media in the imaging apparatus. For example, a user can have one tray sized to hold letter-sized (8.5 inches×11 inches) paper, and another tray sized to hold legal-sized (8.5 inches by 14 inches) paper. For purposes of convenience, I will use the term “paper tray” to generally refer to an imaging media tray. The term “paper tray” should not be construed to limit the imaging media to only paper, but any type of sheet media typically imaged by an imaging apparatus. Accordingly, in addition to having a tray for letter-sized paper, a user might also have a second letter-sized tray to hold plastic transparencies. A user might also have multiple trays configured to hold the same size of media, but in different weights (e.g., 20 lb paper weight and 24 lb paper weight), as well as different colors (e.g., light green to designate a particular type of document, such as an invoice).
As can be seen, a user can quickly accumulate a large number of paper trays if the user desires to have various imaging media readily available for use in the imaging apparatus. This presents some problems. Firstly, there is the problem of storing all of the different trays. Since the paper trays typically occupy a larger footprint than the size of the imaging media contained in the tray, space requirements for storing the trays can be significant. This is compounded by the fact that often times the paper trays for a given imaging apparatus are sized to be received within an opening in the imaging apparatus, and the opening is sized (length-wise and width-wise) to receive a tray holding the largest size of imaging media that the trays can accommodate. Accordingly, the trays can have a footprint that is significantly larger than the size of the media in the tray. For example, if an imaging apparatus is configured to receive a papers tray that will hold paper up to legal size, then the paper tray can easily be 10 inches wide, and 15 inches long. However, if the user elects to put No. 10 envelopes (4.125 inches by 9.5 inches) in the tray, then an extra 110 square inches of storage space is required beyond the 39 square inches required to actually store the envelopes.
A second problem is the cost of acquiring a large number of paper trays. Since paper trays are frequently provided with locking devices to secure them within the imaging apparatus, and a paper lift device to present the paper to a feed roller, the cost of a paper tray can be significant. Further, most paper trays are provided with adjustable surfaces to allow them to accommodate a variety of paper sizes. The adjustable surfaces also add cost to the paper tray. One solution to this problem is to have only one or two trays, and then to move imaging media into and out of the tray or trays as the media is needed by the user. This, of course, requires a high degree of activity on the part of the user, which is undesirable and an inefficient use of time for many businesses. Further, a storage space for the imaging media must be provided when the media is out of the tray, and preferably the media storage space is a protected space so that the imaging media does not become damaged, fade or get dusty or dirty while it is being stored.
Turning to FIG. 1, a prior art paper tray 10 is depicted in isometric view. This tray is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,952 to Arjang Hourtash (and assigned to Hewlett-Packard Company). The paper tray 10 generally includes a front panel 14, a rear panel 12, side panels 16, a first bottom panel 17, and a second bottom panel 18 (which is shown in an exploded-view). The paper tray 10 further includes a first adjustable panel 20 which can be moved towards (and away from) the front panel 14 and thereby adjust the length dimension 22 for imaging media contained within the tray 10. Paper tray 10 further includes a second adjustable panel 24 which can be moved towards (and away from) the side panels 16 and thereby adjust the width dimension 26 for imaging media contained within the tray. As can be seen, the adjustable panels are supported between the bottom panels 17 and 18 to allow the adjustable panels to slide freely, yet be held in place in the paper tray. By selectively adjusting the adjustable panels 20 and 24, imaging media “M” of length “L” and width “W” can be accommodated within the tray 10. Accordingly, if a user desired to replace letter-sized paper in the tray 10 with DIN size A4 paper (approximately 8.27 inches by 11.69 inches), then both adjustable surfaces 20 and 24 will need to be adjusted.
Another prior art solution to the problem of having multiple paper trays is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,164 (Watanabe), which shows a paper tray configured to receive two or more different sizes of imaging media. However, without making the tray an excessive height, the tray limits the amount of each size of imaging media that can be contained within the tray. Typically paper trays are sized to accommodate a ream (500 sheets) of paper. A tray configured to accommodate three reams of paper would need to be approximately 6-7 inches high, and, when filled with imaging media, would weigh 15 lb or more. Further, the paper tray described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,164 requires a complex paper feed system in the imaging apparatus to pick sheets of imaging media from the different levels.
What is needed then is a paper tray for an imaging apparatus which achieves the benefits to be derived from similar prior art devices, but which avoids the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.